Disney Channel Crossover Fic Author's Note
by Ms. Oh
Summary: An author's note of a rough draft I'm working on for a new fanfiction.


**Untitled**

**Hey everyone!**

**After a long hiatus, I have finally returned!**

**In case you don't remember me or perhaps you are a new reader, I am Ms. Oh, my previous username was EverythingsComingUpKurt/Infernape Master. You may check my old accounts if you want but there will not be any updates on this account.**

**I started this account generally because I just wanted a clean slate and lately I've been so busy with applying to colleges and finishing my final year of high school. Hopefully, I will post lots of updates during the Holidays but I will spending quite a bit of it with my family.**

**I would like to wish you all a happy holiday, and I would like to announce my plans.**

**Big Disney Channel Crossover. Basically, I'm combining a few shows from Disney and making them crossover all together. The story is untitled as of now.**

**List of shows featured**

**The Suite Life On Deck - The main setting of the story. The story mostly takes place on the S.S. Tipton. Many characters from other shows are either invited there or go there for summer vacation. They attend summer sea school or perform concerts (Depends on whether or not the character is famous or not). Most characters will stay there the entire summer. **

**Wingin' It - A show about an unlucky teenage boy and his guardian angel. The boy and his guardian angel (Posing as a student) board the ship for a voluntary school field trip. Accompanying them is the boy's nerdy friend, Jane, and another guardian angel, Denise. **

**Austin & Ally - A rather new show (Just aired on Dec 4) about a singer who has no talent for writing songs and a songwriter who suffers from stage fright. The singer quickly becomes an internet sensation when he accidentally steals the songwriter's song and records a video of himself singing it. When he is asked to perform another original song, he turns to the songwriter for help and the two form a partnership. The singer is invited onto the ship to perform concerts and such. The songwriter accompanies him to write his songs. Their two friends, Trish, and Dez, accompany them.**

**Shake It Up! - A show about two best friends who become dancers on a hit dance show, Shake It Up Chicago! The two are invited onto the S.S. Tipton to perform on the cruise ship. Their two rivals, Gunther and Tinka, jealous that they weren't invited, sneak on board the ship and attempt to sabotage the girls so that they can perform themselves.**

**Wizards Of Waverley Place - A show about a group of three teenage wizard siblings. The oldest sibling is extremely strict and knowledgeable. The middle sibling is extremely lazy but talented at magic. The youngest sibling is slightly dumber than his siblings but shares his siblings' talents for magic. The three are given tickets to board the cruise ship by their parents. The daughter's best friend, Harper, accompanies the group along with the daughter's werewolf boyfriend, Mason. Accompanying them is the oldest sibling's nerdy friend, Zeke.**

**Hannah Montana (Second half only) - A show about a teenage girl who leads a double life. By day, she's an average college freshman (Set after the series finale), and by night she is the popular singer, Hannah Montana. After publicly revealing her dual identity to the world, Hannah finds her private life invaded by paparazzi and her alone time with her friends is constantly ruined by her fans who constantly pester her. Sick of the attention, Hannah boards the S.S. Tipton to visit her old friends, Zack and Cody. Accompanying her is her best friend and college rommate, Lilly, as well as Lilly's boyfriend, Oliver.**

**Featured Characters**

**Zack Martin - The older and more mischevious of the twins. Zack is extremely flirty and constantly flirts with numerous girls. Zack has yet to find a girl who he can actually be commited to. Disliked by Marion Moseby, due to his pranks and breaking the rules, Zack is constantly suspected by Mr. Moseby even when it isn't his fault.**

**Cody Martin - The younger and more sensitive of the twins. When they were younger, Cody would often join his brother, Zack, in pranking the strict, Mr. Moseby but has recently become more mature and now focuses his attention on winning the affections of a certain farm girl from Kettlecorn. Cody is one of the smartest students in his class and prides himself on knowing everything there is to know about science.**

**London Tipton - A young, wealthy heiress whose father owns the S.S. Tiptons. London believes that all problems can be solved with money. London dislikes the idea of sharing her room with a roommate. London is extremely pampered by her father but when she is in class, she is treated like any other student. Unforunately, London lacks intelligence and performs poorly in class.**

**Bailey Pickett - A young farm girl from Kettlecorn, Kansas, who left her farm to explore the world. Bailey is extremely intelligent for her age, and her intelligence rivals Cody's. Bailey is also skilled at science and math. Bailey often clashes with her roommate, London, due to London often trying to bribe Bailey to leave the ship. Bailey is oblivious to Cody's crush on her.**

**Carl Montclaire - An teenage boy who is plagued by misfortune and bad luck. His luck changes when he meets his guardian angel, Porter. After being forced to kiss his friend, Jane, in a play, Carl develops romantic feelings for her, all the while oblivious of Denise's feelings for him.**

**Porter Jackson - A young Angel-In-Training who is assisting Carl Montclaire in order to earn his angel wings and become an official guardian angel. Porter is often well meaning and usually consults his book of rules before casting a spell.**

**Denise Simmons - A young Angel-In-Training who spent the past few centuries trapped in the body of a raccoon puppet called Dennis. Denise hasn't learned from her past mistake and continues to cast reckless magic without checking the rules. However, Denise is extremely kind and helps those she cares about. She has a crush on Carl and usually uses her magic to assist him.**

**Jane Casey - An extremely nerdy student who joins every club she can possibly find. Jane is extremely ambitious and is always thinking ahead. Jane is the only mortal besides Carl to know about Porter and Denise being AIT's. Jane harbors romantic feelings for Porter but she does not reciporcate Carl's feelings for her.**

**Austin Moon - A young singer who recently became an internet sensation after unknowingly stealing a songwriter's song and posting a video of him singing it. After being pressured by Helen to perform a new original song, Austin begged Ally to help him write a song which led to their partnership. Austin is a slight airhead who is extremely simple in a loveable kind of way.**

**Ally Dawson - An aspiring songwriter who writes song in her songbook. Ally wrote a song called "Double Take" which would later be "stolen" by Austin and performed by him in a video, which led to his fame. While initially furious at Austin, Ally softened when she learned that his father was unsupportive of a music career like her own father. The two have now become partners, Ally is extremely protective of her book and can't stand people touching it.**

**CeCe Jones - CeCe is an extremely talented dancer who auditions for Shake It Up! with her best friend, Rocky. CeCe is the less intelligent of the two and often relies on Rocky for advice. CeCe is the more bold and daring of the two. CeCe has a younger brother named Flynn.**

**Rocky Blue - Rocky is an extremely talented dancer who auditions for Shake It Up! with her best, CeCe. Rocky is the more intelligent and mature of the two. Rocky often finds herself reluctantly dragged into CeCe's bold and daring plans. Rocky has an older brother named Ty.**

**Alex Russo - An extremely lazy young wizard in training. Alex generally dislikes studying and practicing her magic. Alex has a tendency to use her magic for her own gain or for someone else's gain. Alex's spells often go wrong due to her neglecting to check the rule book.**

**Harper Finkle - Harper is Alex's best friend. Harper posesses no magical talent or powers. Unlike Alex, Harper enjoys school and gets good grades. Harper has a crush on Justin, almost to the point of obsession and will literally chase girls away from him. She is currently dating his best friend, Zeke.**

**Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana - A college student by day and superstar by night, Hannah has recently revealed her double identity to the public and now finds herself constantly bombared by fans. Hannah seeks a vacation on the S.S. Tipton.**

**Minor Characters**

**Marion Moseby - The supervisor of the S.S. Tipton. Checks the passengers into their suites and is in charge of seeing to their needs. Moseby dislikes the twins due to their pranks. Moseby is very stern and uptight. Moseby's strict attitude is merely a facade, to hide his loneliness and longing to find a companion.**

**Emma Tutweiller - The only teacher at the S.S. Tipton, Emma is generally considred a "loser" by many others due to her loneliness. Emma is obsessed with the idea of finding a husband. However, Emma's crazy and overly neurotic attitude rubs most men the wrong way. Emma lives alone with her cats and spends her time reading romance novels.**

**Dr. Cassabi - A full Angel whose responsibility is to check up on Porter and more recently, Denise. Denise and Porter usually come to Cassabi for advice when a spell goes wrong.**

**Trish - Ally's best friend and Austin's manager. Trish has been hired and fired from many jobs due to her poor work ethic and overall refusal to show up at work in general. Despite her lazy attitude, Trish is loyal to Ally and will defend her friend.**

**Dez - Austin's best friend and Austin's filmmaker. Dez is often seen as weird and eccentric by the others due to his odd habits such as naming his gingerbread men and renting a kangaroo for a music video. Dez has a slight rivalry with Trish.**

**Gunther Hessenheffer - A young boy from the "Old Country" who has a twin sister named Tinka. Gunther's personality is very similar to Tinka's. Gunther is a huge fashionista and was previously a male model. Gunther is jealous of Rocky and CeCe's fame.**

**Tinka Hessenheffer - Gunther's twin sister from "Old Country" Tinka is extremely similar to her brother, Gunther. Tinka is slightly meaner than her brother. Tinka is jealous of Rocky and CecCe's fame.**

**Justin Russo - Alex's older brother who is also a wizard. Justin prides himself on being the smartest sibling. Justin is the only Russo sibling that actually enjoys practicing magic and lessons.**

**Max Russo - Alex's younger brother who is also a wizard. Max is even more lazy and laid back than Alex. Max is considered to be the weird sibling of the three.**

**Zeke Beakerman - Harper's boyfriend and Justin's eccentric best friend. Zeke enjoys science.**

**Mason Greyback - Alex's boyfriend who is a werewolf. Due to the laws against werewolf-mortal relationships, the two cannot be together.**

**Lilly Truscott - Hannah's best friend who goes by the alias, Lola, in order to disguise herself from fans. Lilly is dating her friend, Oliver. Lilly is loyal to Hannah and is her college roommate.**

**Oliver Oken - Hannah's best friend. He goes by the alias, Mike Stanley III, in order to disguise himself from fans but recently he has pursued a music career of his own and has stopped using this alias.**

**Setting**

**Suite Life On Deck - Season 1 - The Suite Life Sets Sail**

**In the Suite Life universe, this fic takes place in the very first episode when they board the ship for the first time along with everyone else. Cody and Bailey haven't dated yet and London doesn't have a roommate (Yet). **

**Austin & Ally - Season 1**

**Obiviously this is set in the first season of Austin & Ally because there is only one season. This is set some time after the pilot, after Ally and Austin partner up. Not quite into the second episode where Austin's popularity has dropped quite a bit. I would say it is between the pilot and the second episode.**

**Hannah Montana - Season 4**

**This is set after the series finale of HM. Hannah still knows the twins. The episode where she boards the Tipton isn't counted as canon in this fic. It's set after the series finale when she reveals her secret. So all of her fans know who she is and they all know her. It's obiviously set after Season 3 because Lilly and Oliver are already dating in this fic.**

**Wizards Of Waverley Place Season 4**

**Set sometime after their battle in the apartment. Set before the wizard competition. Alex/Mason + Harper/Zeke are already dating in this fic.**

**Wingin' It - Season 2 - First Half**

**Set in the first half of Season 2. Carl still has his crush on Jane. Denise and Carl haven't started dating. Porter and Jane have no romantic interest in each other yet.**

**Shake It Up! - Season 2**

**This can really be set in either Season 2 or 1 because Rocky and CeCe quickly become famous after they get on the show. Both Rocky and CeCe are single. As are Gunther and Tinka. There will be no GeCe or Tynka. If anything, I'll probably make OC's to be boyfriends for Rocky and CeCe. No offense but Gunther and Tinka are too weird to handle a boyfriend/girlfriend. Their boyfriend/girlfriend would have to be as crazy as they are.**

**Author's Final Note**

**I've actually had this idea for some time now. Originally, I thought of adding another show into the mix (I can't remember it right now) rather than Austin & Ally. But, I ended up being a bigger fan of Austin & Ally than I expected and I decided that keeping the previous show AND tossing Austin & Ally into the mix would be too many characters.**

**This story generally revolves around the main characters. I might have one chapter that focuses on the girls and then have the next one focus on the guys. I'll need reminders from you guys about which characters I might be neglecting or ignoring. Minor characters will not make as many appearances. They are they to support the main characters or cause conflict for them.**

**There will be slight romance in here, I'm not sure if I want to add romance between Austin & Ally yet. It's only been three episodes. Knowing Disney, the two will probably be together by Season 3 or 4 (If they make it to Season 3). But for the time being, I think Disney is still developing their friendship first. But Disney did acknowledge the idea of an attraction between the two in Songbooks And Secrets. **

**I have also noticed people spreading episode "spoilers" which are in fact untrue. There was one particular Auslly spoiler and the episode which contained said spoiler was leaked online recently. Apparently the "spoiler" was merely a rumor started by someone. Please do not believe everything you read. To be honest, I was skeptical that they would actually have a romantic plot so early so I found the "spoiler" hard to believe. I know that a lot of Auslly fans are going to be pissed off when they watch the episodes and see that the spoiler was false. There has already been a new rumor posted about Austin supposedly asking out Ally. Naturally, people are excited about it but once again, I'm skeptical. If Disney wanted us to believe Austin and Ally were going to hook up, wouldn't they release a promo for it?**

**We all know that Disney loves to advertise romantic storylines. For the past month there was a promo about the Carl/Jane/Denise love triangle that aired almost every day. There was a Loliver promo way back in Season 3. A Cailey promo for The Suite Life On Deck. I think that if something romantic is going to happen in Austin & Ally, Disney would probably release some big promo or something to advertise it.**

**This is merely a rough draft full of my notes. It can be counted as a long author's note. I have noticed quite a few flames on the Austin & Ally fanfiction archive. People calling stories "stupid", people swearing and cussing at an author to review. I would appreciate only nice reviews and or constructive criticism. Flames will not be tolerated. If you post criticism that has nothing to do with the story line, eg: "This is stupid" or "This story sucks" then I will leave your rude flame up for everyone to see. If you're hiding behind a guest name, then I consider that cowardly. If you use a username, I will block you from my stories.**

**Thanks very much for reading! Feedback is much appreciated! :)**

**-Ms. Oh**


End file.
